Death , War , and Fury
by Dragon-girl602
Summary: This story is mainly about the three Death , War , and Fury learning that the angel Abbadon had lived and has been training for many years to destroy the three . Abbadon has brought Uriel back to life and made an alliance with her so they could take down the three together . Will the three live through the epidemic ? or will they parish with the rest of the human race ?
1. Chapter 1

( War ): I have been searching for a purpose ever since I defeated The Destroyer…the charred council claimed I was free but my watcher still follows me . Now , I just roam on my trusty steed ruin searching of something for an achievement .

…

( Death ): "Fury ?"

( Fury ): "Yes brother ?" , fury answered with curiosity .

She looked into his bright blue emissive eyes and saw all of her childhood memories she had with him in an instant .

( Death ): "Do you believe that it was my responsibility to clear wars name ?" , he replied back .

( Fury ): "Well it seems you have done the right thing and war must have appreciated it I suppose" .

( Death ): "You think ?" , he looked at her with sorrow in his eyes something she has never seen him like before .

( Fury ): "Of course he would" , she sat beside him peering over at the large bird on his shoulder he had named Dust .

She rubbed his shoulder like a good sister would try to do to cheer up a sibling in need .

( Fury ): "I'm sure he will come around to thank you soon" .


	2. Chapter 2

I stared over the charred black realm which seemed to be the remains of the human races dimension watching their rotting corpses walking around slowly . Without anywhere to go the humans had no purpose .

…

( Abbadon ): "Worthless humans…" , he said as Uriel walked in behind him.

( Uriel ): "My lord I have just got intel that the two horsemen and their sister are still alive" .

He got up and turned to face Uriel , his fateful and most brave warrior he had . He thought for a minute thinking of all the times he and the horsemen have fought until the last breath , a sense of anger came over him .

( Abbadon ): "Do you know what this means Uriel ?" , he said waiting for her response .

He watched her as she thought , only wondering what she had through her mind .

( Uriel ): "It means you can get revenge on the horsemen my lord" , she answered with pride in her voice .

( Abbadon ): "Correct my dear and we will have our revenge soon…very soon" .


	3. Chapter 3

I decided to ride Despair out into the realm as Fury followed me on her horse Vengeance also Strife followed as well on his horse Agony along with Absalom one of my other brothers . Searching for War and Ruin .

…

( Fury ): "We have been searching for hours I don't think we will find War and Ruin out here" , she said over the loudness of the horses hoof beats .

Death ignored her and from a far Strife admired Fury he always would and has .

( Absalom ): "Don't give up sister we will find them , but first I think we should stop and let our horses rest" .

Fury nodded and they stopped by a lake dismounted and made a fire .

( Strife ): …

They all new that Strife was the most quiet out of all of them , but he acted different when the human race was extinguished from their realm . They didn't know why it bothered him so much .

( Death ): "If we were to find War…where would he be ?" , He said to break the awkwardness .

( Absalom ): "Well maybe we can just keep riding until we run into him"

They all thought for a second then nodded and went to sleep , their horses did the same .


	4. Chapter 4

When my brothers and sister woke up we were surrounded by demons and we looked to try to see where Absalom…My eyes must have deceived me I saw Absalom dead .

…

I watched as Fury was holding Absalom and lightly crying not caring the position we were in .

( Demon ): "You cannot escape , there is no hope…" .

( Fury ): "SHUT UP ! BEFORE I DEAL WITH YOU MYSELF !" , She said with pain and hurt in her voice .

Then suddenly one by one each of the demons started perishing and burning then out of the dust I saw…War ! but…he was injured . I ran to him and he fell into my arms . Fury and Strife came beside me and Fury started patching up Wars wounds , while I got the horses pre paired .

( Strife ): "Brother war are you alright ?" , he asked with his voice cold and deep .

Everyone jumped at his voice unsurprised by it .

( War ): "Well I think I will live" , he said smiling at Strife .

Strife smiled back and watched as Wars horse Ruin settled behind War and laid down so that war could rest his head against his side . Those two had a special bond one stronger then Despair and Death .

( Strife ): "Good…" , he said as Death came back from burying Absalom's body , a sad look on Deaths face made everyone quiet .

Death had sat down and didn't do anything but mumble to his self quietly to his bird Dust nestled in Deaths hair on his shoulder .

…

Even though I was Death I couldn't bring back the life of…my fallen brother. I couldn't even look in the direction of Strife , War , and especially not Fury…remembering how she was clutching my hand as I stood over Absalom's grave . Tears formed in my eyes but I held them back trying to be the strongest now that I am the oldest . Fury came to me and sat beside me with her head on my shoulder , she didn't hold back her tears she let them flow onto my shoulder .

( Death ): "Sister…it will get better I promise" , I said stroking her hair .

( Fury ): "I hope…" , she said closing her eyes and falling asleep , soon after she fell asleep so did I .


	5. Chapter 5

I flew out to the charred realm with my wings completely out folded happy for them to finally be able to catch some wind , Uriel flew behind me while I leaded the way . We flew silently until we heard a large explosion it completely caught our attention we flew towards the sound , and discovered something unbelievable .

…

( Abbadon ): "Sameal ?!" , I looked at him with confusion wondering how he had survived through The Destroyers tyranny .

( Samael ): "Well , well Abbadon I didn't think I would have to see your sorry excuse for a king self again" , he said with hate in his eyes .

I noticed he didn't have the power of the chosen ones hearts anymore and I had wondered what happened while I was dead .

( Abbadon ): "What happened to your power Samael ?" , I questioned him with my head held high and my chest out trying to look tough .

Samael laughed at my attempt to be courageous I didn't find it amusing .

( Samael ): " To answer your question the power of The Chosen Ones along with their hearts went back to their bodies and they are healing , planning revenge on the horseman that killed them" , he said with seriousness on his face .

( Uriel ): "But how can that be ?" , she asked butting into our conversation .

( Samael ): "I shouldn't bore you with my details" .

( Uriel ): "Talk demon !" , she said as she lunged for an attempt to slash Samael's throat , before she knew Abbadon had pulled her back .

( Abbadon ): "Calm yourself Uriel ! we need him alive to give us control of The Chosen Ones so we can have revenge along with The Four Chosen" .

( Samael ): "Hm…I suppose that I could give you permission to them as long as you promise to kill the Horsemen" .

( Abbadon ): "You have a deal Samael" .


	6. Intel

We first set out to find Tiamat The Bat Queen we knew she would be the hardest to defeat . It is hard to resist her Goddess form but we will have to manage . She is the first out of the Four Chosen Ones , Tiamat , The Griever , The Stygian , And Silithia . They are all maidens of The Destroyer they bid in his doing to protect him in his tower . Tiamat in the Twilight Cathedral , Griever in Anvil's Ford , Stygian in The Ashlands , and Silithia in The Iron Canopy .


End file.
